


Untitled

by herdivineshadow



Category: Milliways, Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep. Guy's dead here. Soz.</p><p>edited to add: I swear, I had no idea who would live or die at the end of seasons 2 and 3 when I wrote this. No idea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5128) by wanderlustlover. 



> Yep. Guy's dead here. Soz.
> 
> edited to add: I swear, I had no idea who would live or die at the end of seasons 2 and 3 when I wrote this. No idea.

She was leaving the stables after brushing down her horse, when a black-clad arm reached from the shadows of an empty stall and, snaking around her waist, pulled her into the darkness.

Half-lit by the fading light outside, he still wore the amused, almost wolfish, half-grin that had dominated his features for the last few weeks.

"Sir Guy," she began, an uncomfortable memory entering her mind unbidden; burning wood and panicking horses, the last time they had entered a stable together. "How long have you been hiding here?"

He remained silent; studying the curve of her cheek, the line of her jaw and the soft, untouched skin of her neck.

"Have you been spying on me?"

His eyes darted back to meet hers and the only answer he gave was a gentle smile and a twinkling glance.

Beginning to fluster, she tried to push away and escape his embrace, only to be held closer.

"Sir Guy..." Her protest arose, silenced by the hand that moved from tucking a stray lock behind her ear to rest a slender finger over her mouth.

"Just Guy," he whispered, bending to leave a kiss on still parted lips.

A dangerous kiss from a dangerous man, she thought as she found herself returning it. If she was truly honest though, the only danger was her growing desire to remain here with him.


End file.
